


A New Beginning.

by srdreamss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Character Death, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srdreamss/pseuds/srdreamss
Summary: Where am I?That metallic smell was everywhere,  but she could barely see past her feet. Why was everything so dark?"You're exactly where you need to be, my love."22 years have passed since the war with Alvarez. Everything was supposed to be peaceful. There were no conflicts with other guilds, no dragons or demons attacking. Everything was perfect. So why is Nashi Dragneel dreaming of the corpses of people she calls family?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. x814

_Red._

_That was the first thing she saw, and she was covered in it._

_Warm._

_That was the first thing she felt. She could smell the blood on her, whose was it?_

_Where am I?_

_That metallic smell was everywhere, but she could barely see past her feet. Why was everything so dark?_

_"You're exactly where you need to be, my love."_

_A distorted, yet strangely familiar voice called from behind her. She tried to turn, to get a glimpse of who it was, but she couldn't move._

_Why can't I move?_

_"You belong here, with me. Forever and ever, my love, right?"_

_That voice, why was it so familiar? Who was it? Dammit, why can't I move?_

_"Please, stay here with me, sweetheart. I'm getting lonely."_

_That made the girl straighten. Now she definitely couldn't move. The voice chuckled behind her. It was sweet, but even she could sense the hatred that seeped through._

_I don't want to stay here. Please don't make me stay here. It's dark and scary and suffocating and -_

_She sobbed. When did she start crying? No! I don't want to stay here! Please, just let me move!_

_The darkness was filled with her scream._

Nashi jolted awake, covered in cold sweat. _What the hell?_ The girl rolled onto her back, using her arm to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest, and she didn't like it. The last time her heart was beating this fast was when she was 14, and it was one of the scariest days in her life.

Granted, she's only 17, but it was still traumatizing. She didn't think anything could be more terrifying than that awful day. 

Nashi slowly sat up, and looked out the window near her bed. _The sun hasn't risen._ Yet, she could still see the top of it peaking out through the small clearing. Meaning her father would be knocking on her door right about- 

**Knock knock.**

Now. 

"Come in." 

Natsu Dragneel slowly opened the door, a terrified expression on his face. 

"Who are you?! And what have you done to my daughter?!" 

Natsu slowly made his way over to her bedside, cautious with every step. Nashi was not amused, but she managed a small smile anyway. Natsu continued, 

"My daughter would never be awake this early, usually I would have to drag her out of bed. It's pretty funny actually." 

Now that Natsu was sitting on the edge of her bed, he could see his daughter clearly, and his face morphed into one of concern. 

"Hey, Nash, what's wrong? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, dad. I just had a bad dream, is all." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nashi knew he wanted her to say yes, to rant to him about all of her troubles. Except this time, she couldn't. 

"I don't remember what it was, just that I was scared. I think I heard someone's voice, but I can't be sure." Natsu looked even more worried, if that were possible. 

"Well, it was just a bad dream, and it's over now. Let's go train!" Nashi knew that this cheery attitude wouldn't _entirely_ soothe her father's worries, and that he would go the entire morning glancing in her direction to make sure she was alright, but it was usually the thing that worked the most when it came to her father's protective side. 

She hopped out of bed, ready to look in her closet for her training clothes, when a large hand wrapped around her wrist. 

"Nashi, I will always keep you safe. You know that, right? You don't ever have to feel afraid, not as long as I'm here." 

If the situation were different, if it was Nashi coming home from a solo mission, she would've rolled her eyes and teased her old man for being a softy. Instead, she looked into his caring eyes, so much different from her brown ones, yet the same determination hidden in them, and smiled. 

"I know, dad. I'll always know." 

Natsu rose to his full height (which wasn't that much taller than her if we're being honest), and laid a gentle hand on her pink hair. 

"Now, ready to get your ass kicked in training?" 

Nashi smirked, already feeling the fire of her competitive spirit. 

"You're on old man!" 

Nashi walked down the steps of her home, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the small house. She rounded herself into the kitchen, where a blonde celestial wizard was busy transferring said eggs and bacon to a separate plate. 

"Morning mom!" Apparently, Nashi was quieter than she thought when coming into the kitchen, because her mother screeched in fear. In her panic, Lucy Heartfilia managed to let go of the pan in her hand, but before it could hit the ground, Nashi grabbed the handle. Her reflexes were as good as her father's, maybe even better. _He would never admit to that, though._

"Mavis, Nashi! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill your dear old mom? Is that it?" 

Natsu ran into the kitchen after he heard his wife scream, only to find her scolding their oldest child. He sighed in relief, realizing that Nashi had just scared her mother, _again._

"Sorry, mom. Force of habit." Nashi chuckled, while her mother glared at her husband, who was shaking his head in amusement. 

"At least you caught the pan this time. We don't have to deal with an angry Luke." The man and his daughter shuddered in agreement, remembering the hell they endured when said boy woke up before sunrise. 

"So Nashi," Lucy began putting the plates on the table, while Natsu and Nashi sat down ready to dig into their breakfast. "Are you going on that job request today with your team?" 

Natsu perked up at that, pausing in scarfing down his eggs, raising one eyebrow as he looked at his daughter. 

"What job request?" 

Uh oh. 

"Dad-"

"Nashi." 

He could practically smell the guilt on her. 

"Uh oh." Both dragon slayers heard the blonde muttering under her breath, almost as if she read Nashi's thoughts. 

"What job request, Nashi?" 

"The one, um, haha, with all the, you know... sirens... and the amulet of Ry-"

"No. Absolutely not." Natsu shook his head, not believing that his daughter would be this crazy. An S-Class quest, has she lost her damn mind? 

"But-" 

"No Nashi! No buts! You're not going." 

"Dad if you would just listen-" 

"Enough! I said no and that is final." Natsu was on his feet at this point, a vein popping out of his forehead. 

Nashi rose out of her seat, not willing to break the eye contact she held with her father. She could slowly feel her resolve breaking, though. 

"Father, if you could please listen to what I have to say-" 

"I said no!" Natsu shouted. That was the final straw, for both of them. 

Nashi screamed out of frustration, and stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room. The sound of her door slamming resonated in the walls of the house. 

Natsu closed his eyes, he was getting too old for this bullshit, and flopped back into his chair. She may be mad at him, but at least she was safe.

"I can't believe you, Natsu." Natsu's eyes snapped open, and his eyes found the angry ones of his wife's. 

"What?" He spluttered. 

"You, of all people? You told her she couldn't go on this mission, because, what? It's too dangerous? Talk about the big ass pot calling the kettle black." 

"Luce-" 

"No, Natsu! You don't get to call me 'Luce' right now." Lucy pointed a finger at him, her anger showing in her pretty brown eyes. "She's been talking about this mission for weeks! The poor girl was practically buzzing from excitement the day Laxus gave her team the green light on this mission! Honestly Natsu, get a grip." Lucy was angry. No, angry is a heavy understatement. Lucy was **pissed**. 

"Lucy, she can't just go on S-Class missions! She's not even an S-Class wizard!" 

"We weren't either! Need I remind you that it was you and Happy who dragged me along to Galuna Island?" 

"Technically you came willingly-"

Lucy's murderous glare quickly shut down that sentence.

"And that's exactly my point Lucy! I don't want her to be reckless like us, I want her to be alive! Don't you remember how much shit we got into when we were younger? Do you really want that for our kids?" 

The heartbroken expression on Lucy's face when he said those words, it was harder than any of the kicks she had ever given him in the past. 

"I do, actually," Lucy's eyes were as soft as her voice in this moment, which only made his chest tighter than it was; "It was on those crazy adventures, that I found happiness, love, and a family. Don't _you_ want that for _our_ kids?" 

Natsu felt all of the wind knocked out of him with that final sentence, and he looked away from the blonde in front of him, too ashamed of himself. 

He heard her sigh, and he looked up to see her stand from her chair and walk behind him. Honestly, he was expecting a hit to the back of his head, so he was surprised when he felt Lucy's arms wrap around his neck in a hug. 

"I know you worry about her, honey. I do too. She's your daughter, after all. Danger runs in Dragneel blood," Lucy chuckled sadly, and the sound made the tightness worse. "But you have to let her be free, Natsu. Or else she's going to run away from home and meet a boy-"

Lucy could feel Natsu tense under her arms at the mention of a _boy_ and his _precious daughter_ and she had to hold back her laugh. 

"Then he's going to grab her hand and drag her to another guild and-" 

"Okay, okay! I get it! She's gonna pull a Miss Lucy Heartfilia and be a runaway princess! Point made." 

Lucy giggled at her husband's little outburst, placing a kiss at the top of his head. 

Natsu reached up to gently squeeze her right hand, signaling that he was going to get up. As he stood, he turned around to face his wife, grabbing her waist and kissing her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

"Gross, you guys." Lucy was the only one who jumped, since Natsu had heard his son's light footsteps. _Seriously, that boy needed to eat more._

Luke walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate, yawning as he did so. 

"Well good morning to you too, Luke." The blond boy merely grunted in response to his mother, while his father let out a quiet snort. 

"Where's Nashi?" 

Luke felt the tension as he said his big sister's name, and suddenly understood the problem. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, he stated, 

"Let me guess, dad found out about the job request and he freaked, right?" His mother's smile confirmed his suspicions. 

"Classic." With that, Luke grabbed the remaining pieces of bacon, some eggs, and grabbed a small bowl of cantaloupe from the fridge, and made his way to the living room to watch the Lacrima TV. 

"You should go apologize to Nashi, honey. Their train leaves in about three hours, so you might still have time to work on that new technique you two were so excited about." Natsu would've rolled his eyes at the teasing tone of her voice, but he was actually thinking about what he would say to his daughter.

Natsu was still uneasy about the job request, but knew that this was the right thing. With a nod and a wary smile to Lucy, he made his way up the stairs. 

**Knock knock.**

"Hey, Nashi, can we talk?" 

No response. 

**Knock knock.**

"Nashi?" 

No response. 

Natsu was starting to get worried, and he knew that the minute he opened this door, his nightmare would come true. 

"Please, Mavis, let Nashi be on the other side of this door or so help me-" 

Natsu pushed open Nashi's door, and as his eyes landed to the empty spot on her bed, a mixture of rage, anxiety, and dread filled his entire being. 

Nashi was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first piece of work on this website, and my first time posting a Fairy Tail fanfic! What do you guys think? Please leave comments down below, and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -s.r


	2. The Best of Friends

When Nashi had slammed the door to her room, she knew what she had to do. Grabbing her duffle bag, she took out everything she would need, from clothes to her motion sickness pills. 

_Thank Mavis for Auntie Wen._

Wendy Marvell truly was a treasure. When she was around Nashi's age, she and this woman, Porlyusica, invented magic pills to help dragon slayers with motion sickness. To this day, Nashi never fails to show her Auntie Wen her gratitude for being a genius. 

She wrote a quick note to her parents, too angry to add an apology towards her father for disobeying his orders. At times, his need to protect her was endearing, she knew all he wanted was for her to be safe. This time though, his actions were infuriating. 

She left the note on her desk, and made her way to her window. Carefully, she opened it, and swung one leg outside. She couldn't remember the last time she snuck out like this, but she knew that after this time, her father would most likely bolt her window shut. 

_That is, if he didn't kill her when she returned home from the mission._

Nashi scaled the side of her house, finding it a little more difficult than she remembered. _Why did I have to choose the second floor bedroom?_ Nashi internally groaned. When her feet finally touched solid ground, she sighed in relief. She had to be quick. 

Nashi took a couple steps away from her house, and took out a small, grey-like ball from the pocket of her bag. She took a few more steps back, and threw the ball onto the ground. A puff of smoke immediately burst into the air, and Nashi began to run. 

_Smoke bombs truly did come in handy._ She would have to thank Gale for showing her that trick. Speaking of Gale, she was currently sprinting towards the direction of his home, since he was the closest out of all of their teammates. 

As she saw his house in the distance, Nashi started to run faster. Nashi was glad she put her hair in her usual ponytail, or else her pink locks would be flying _everywhere_. She stopped when she was a few feet away, swiftly rounding the house so she was facing the window to Gale's room. Picking up a few pebbles from the ground, she began to throw. 

She wasn't expecting a response so suddenly, which is how Gale Redfox ended up getting a pebble to his forehead. 

"Oi! What the fuck was that for?!" He roared. She could hear him muttering under his breath, something about _pink hair_ and _star-breathing dumbass._

Nashi could only smile sheepishly, hastily shouting an apology. It didn't work. Gale sneered at her, before throwing down a rope that he kept for "Nashi emergencies". 

The pink haired girl shot him a fanged smile, and climbed the rope. She stumbled onto Gale's floor with an _oof,_ and met his glaring red eyes. It took everything in her not to laugh at the forming bump in the middle of his forehead. 

"What the hell do you want, Pinky?" 

"Aw, don't be like that Metal Mouth! You know I'm your favorite member of our squad." 

"No, you're not!" Nashi knew what his next words would be, but she contemplated if it was a good idea to tease him this time. She already launched a pebble at his head, to be fair. 

"Rose is, you know that." If you squinted hard enough, you could see the slight blush on Gale's cheek, and maybe the tint of red at the tips of his ears. 

"Yeah yeah, you're in love with her, we get it." Nashi rolled her eyes with a smirk, walking past a flustered and stuttering Gale. 

"Where are you going?" _Ah, so he finally figured out how to speak again._

"Your bathroom, I need to change out of my training clothes. Oh, is anyone else home?" 

"No, they're all at the guild." Perfect, so no one but Gale knows where she is. 

Nashi stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as she did. She set her duffle bag down, and leaned against the door as she thought of everything that transpired this morning. Nashi Dragneel was never one to cry, and it wasn't because she refused to, she just barely had it in her. Although, there was that one time when Storm accidentally ripped off one of the wings of her favorite stuffed dragon toy when she was five. 

Despite this well known fact, Nashi couldn't help but feel the angry tears in her eyes. Why was her father so adamant on not letting her grow as a wizard? Did he _want_ her to fail? _No_ , Nashi shook that thought out of her head. That was the last thing Natsu wanted for her. 

_Honestly, it wasn't even my idea to go on this mission, it was Lexi's._ Nashi took out the clothes she usually wore from her duffle bag, huffing as she thought back to the blonde girl, begging her to come on this job.

_I had to be persuaded to come! Can you believe that, Dad?_

It was only after Lexi had mentioned that if they completed this mission, her father might consider her for the S-Class trials this year. _How could I possibly say no after that?_

She knew she couldn't tell her father. He would've never let her leave the house! So, she told her mom. Lucy was a bit skeptical when her daughter mentioned that the mission was an S-Class quest, but immediately agreed with her when Nashi explained why she was going in the first place. Besides, it's not like she was going alone. 

Now, Nashi was never one to brag, which managed to create the most hilarious reactions when they found out who her father was. However, she was always prepared to boast about her team. Six of the most powerful wizards from the Fairy Tail guild, in one group! Anyone would be proud of that. 

As she finished sliding on her second boot, Nashi heard a knock at the door. 

"Yo, Nash, are you almost done? I need to piss." Grabbing her bag, Nashi opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna go raid your pantry for snacks, so unless you want to have an empty pantry, I suggest you hurry up." Gale scowled at her, and pushed his way into the bathroom.

When the door closed, Nashi let her smile fade. She made her way through the house, and like she promised, opened up the door to the Redfox pantry. 

She barely managed to grab a box of sweets when a book was hurled at her head. Luckily, she dodged and caught the book with both hands. 

"What the hell, jackass!" 

The boy in question only shrugged, saying it was worth a shot. 

"So, I take it Uncle Natsu found out about the mission?" Nashi quirked an eyebrow, and before she could ask how he knew, Gale explained. 

"You wouldn't be here unless you and your dad got into another arguement. Come on Pinky, I know you better than that." 

She sighed, thinking back to the rage in her father's eyes as he shouted at her earlier. 

"Yeah, he found out this morning," Nashi closed the pantry door, making a mental note to come back to those sweets another time. "I just don't get it, Gale. I don't understand him. Everyone at the guild talks about how much of an amazing wizard he is, and all of the cool adventures he went on. And yet..." She looked down at her brown boots, her fists clenching at her sides.

"And yet, he's an overprotective dad who doesn't let his oldest kid leave his sight for more than 10 minutes." This made Nashi chuckle, she really was lucky to have a best friend like Gale. That was, until he started to panic. 

"Oh no, oh fuck! Nashi," He stared at her with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. "What have you done?! Your dad is going to kill me!" 

Nashi stared at him, not amused by his little rant. 

"Why are you staring at me like that? You basically just put a bounty on me!" Gale started to murmur under his breath, and she could hear all about how her father is going to torture him, since apparently death would be too merciful. 

"Gale, would you calm down? He's not going to kill you." 

"You need to leave! Right now!" 

"What?!" Nashi couldn't believe him. Was he seriously going to kick her out? 

Gale grabbed her shoulders, pushing her towards his front door. _Yes, yes he was._

"Gale, wait- hold on a minute!" 

"Nope, don't exactly plan on dying today. Who knows, maybe I'll see you at the train station if you're still alive. Good luck!" And with that, Gale slammed the door on her face, _and locked it._ For the second time this morning, Nashi groaned in frustration, letting her head hit the door with a **thunk**. 

What was she going to do now? 


	3. The Strongest Team

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Don’t worry about me, I’m safe. I’ll be home in two weeks, maybe a little longer. See you when I get back!  
_

Natsu’s hands shook while he held the note, while Lucy had her index and middle fingers rubbing her temple. Luke was trying not to laugh. 

“She’s grounded until she’s 40.”

“Natsu! Don't be ridiculous." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the idiot she married. 

"Ridiculous? Lucy-" 

" _Natsu._ " The pink haired man gulped, even after all these years, she was still so _scary_. 

"She'll come back, Natsu, and when she does, you will be proud of her for completing her first S-Class mission. I will be the one to handle her punishment. _Do I make myself clear_?" 

Luke trembled. He could feel the dark aura from his mother, and it was petrifying.

"A-As crystal, ma'am!"

Well that settled it. 

* * *

Nashi trudged through the East Forest, going to her favorite spot in all of Fiore. It was secluded, and she had some time to kill. 

The mini waterfall gleamed in all its glory, the sun reflecting it beautifully. Nashi took a deep breath, letting the nature around her calm her down. She hated fighting with her dad. He was the person she looked up to the most, and it hurt her to constantly argue with him about the jobs she went on with her team. 

She walked over to the rock she usually sat on when coming here, and stared at the blue water. It was calm. This was nice.

Nashi looked down at her hands, allowing them to be engulfed in pale yellow flames. She wasn't as strong as she was at night, since the stars weren't out, but she was still pretty powerful. She loved her magic, it was everything to her. It symbolized the love between her parents, and the love they continue to show her every second she was alive. 

She was so caught up in the fire that danced on her fingertips, that she almost didn't notice the footsteps approaching. Almost. 

The pinkette whipped her head towards the direction the footsteps were coming from, and relaxed as soon as she smelled the familiar scent. She extinguished the flames, and stood from her spot. 

"Reiki!" She called out, waving her arm up in the air. "Over here!"

Reiki Fernandes made eye contact with the smiling girl, and returned her smile, though his was more gentle. 

"Hello, Nashi. What are you doing here?" Reiki walked to her side, and both of them sat down on the rock. 

"Oh, I was just thinking, is all." He noticed the sadness in the girl's big brown eyes, as she was reminded why she was here. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

Nashi played with the ends of her scarf, her father had given it to her when she was a toddler, since it was the only thing that helped her sleep at night. It was a nervous habit of hers. 

"My father found out about the mission." 

Reiki gave a nod, before answering, " I see. Does he know why you've decided to go?" 

"I tried to tell him, he just wouldn't listen." 

He honestly felt sorry for the pink haired girl beside him. He, along with countless others, had heard the great stories of Salamander, and all the trouble him and his teammates would get into when they were their age. It was a shame that he didn't want his daughter to experience those type of adventures.

"I apologize, Nashi. I assume you won't be accompanying us on our mission?" With the look that she gave him, Reiki almost felt like an idiot. 

"What? Of course I am! I snuck out, and I'm hiding here until it's time to go." The red haired boy blinked, and then shook his head while chuckling. 

"Of course, you wouldn't be the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel if you had stayed." Nashi gave him her infamous grin, and continued to look out at the water, Reiki following suit. 

Both fell into a comfortable silence, simply taking in the tranquility of it all. They could hear the birds chirping, and the smell of fresh water filled the air. A slight breeze teased Nashi's bangs, and the cool air felt nice against her exposed midriff. 

"Reiki, do you think my dad will ever let me leave the house again after this?" 

The boy smiled, like when he first arrived, and answered. 

"Absolutely not." 

* * *

"Rin! Have you seen my-" 

"Under your bed!" 

The oldest Fullbuster checked under his bed, and sure enough, there was his other black boot. Storm knew by now not to question his little brother's intuition, and accepted it as something that just _happened_. 

He was packed and ready to go, seeing as he had about an hour left. He took out his miniature communication lacrima, and shot a quick text back to Reiki. He grabbed his bag, and made his way to his living room. 

"Hey Storm, check this out!" 

Storm barely had time to dodge his little sister's 'ice-make: hammer!' before it smashed into the floor. She looked at him with an innocent smile, but he could see the evil glint in her eyes. He hated this family. 

"Slyvia. What the hell." The little she-demon only chuckled darkly in response. 

"That was for leaving me at home while you and Rin went training." 

"Oh please, as if you're strong enough to train with us!" Rin, as always, butted in. 

"What did you say, you street popsicle?!" 

"You heard me, you icy brat!" 

"Bottom feeder." 

"Thunder thighs."

"Pimple face." 

"Stuck up swine." 

"That's it! Ice make-" 

"Shut up! Both of you! Or else I start training by myself." The twins looked at their big brother with wide eyes, hoping it was just a bluff. _Although knowing him, he would go through with it._

"Sylvia, I went training with Rin because Mom told me you had to finish your chores. And Rin, Sylvia can kick your ass in a fight, you and I both know she's far from weak." 

Both twins crossed their arms in unison, and pouted. They were too much.

"You both should make your way to the guild, I'm heading to the train station." 

"You're going on that S-Class mission, right?" 

Storm smirked in his brother's direction as an answer, and Rin gave out a disappointed sigh. 

"Good luck, big brother! Make sure you bring me back a souvenir!" 

"Yeah, me too!" 

With a roll of his eyes and a smile to his siblings, Storm left his house. 

As he walked towards Magnolia's train station, he thought about the mission his team was going on. 

Apparently, the amulet of Ryuu was an ancient artifact, belonging to a small village near the town of Margaret. To be honest, Storm was a little concerned, due to never having heard of this village, and couldn't seem to find any records of it existing. 

The amulet was stolen one night by a band of pirates, and in an attempt to get it back, a handful of villagers set off after them. It led to a naval battle, but the artifact was thrown overboard through all of the commotion. 

They would've gotten it back, but that part of the ocean was infested with sirens. Lexi was the one who pulled the request from the board, and begged the rest of the team to go, especially Nashi. 

_Nashi._

He wondered if he was actually going to see her at the train station, or if her father had her locked in a basement somewhere. _Or maybe a tower, like a princess._

Storm laughed at the idea, Nashi Dragneel was _**not**_ a princess. If anything, she was the fierce dragon terrorizing the land. 

His thoughts on the pink haired dragon slayer were interrupted, when a blonde haired take over mage called his name. 

"Storm! Hey!" 

"Hey Lex, sup Rose." 

Rosemary responded with a wave, while Lexi gave him a dazzling smile. It was scary how these girls came off as sweet and innocent, but would kill without hesitation if anyone hurt their family. 

"Do you know if Nashi's coming today?" 

"No idea, but your brother told me not to worry about it." 

"I guess we'll find out at the station." 

The trio continued on their walk, talking about magic and what they'll do after the mission. On the way there, they ran into Gale, and he would occasionally join in on the conversation, but mostly stayed close to Rosemary. 

"Hey Storm, I've been meaning to ask," Storm looked over at Rose, waiting for her to proceed. "What exactly is your relationship with Nashi?" 

Lexi and Gale chuckled, and Storm's entire face could've rivaled Erza Scarlet's hair. _Even the tips of his ears were burning._

"W-What are you t-talking about Rosemary? W-We're just f-friends!" 

"Right, of course, but you like her, don't you?" 

If they thought Storm's face couldn't get any redder, they were wrong. 

"I- That's not- I mean, I don't- She's just-" The poor boy was certain his face would melt. Gale patted his back, while both girls smirked. 

"Nashi... She's just different." Storm didn't look up to see the soft smiles on his teammates faces, he was so obvious. 

As the group arrived at the station, they found Reiki, along with the last member of their team.

"Nashi!" 


	4. The Eilad Village

"You're here!" 

"Your dad let you come?" 

"This is great!" 

"How are you still alive?!" 

Nashi blinked as all her friends spoke at once, shooting Gale a scowl when she made eye contact with him. 

"You little traitor!" The team, and innocent civilians passing by, witnessed as Nashi grabbed the teal haired boy by the collar of his shirt, only to violently shake him. 

"How could you kick me out of your own house?! I'm your best friend, you _iron eating, metal headed jerk!_ " 

The team continued to watch as Nashi shouted obscenities at the iron dragon slayer, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Which, technically for them, it was.

"Nashi, I think that is enough. We have to go buy our tickets." Reiki's stern voice cut through the air, which put a stop to the assault on his teammate. Said girl was still scowling, though. 

"We can't leave just yet, Reiki, we're missing the most important member." Everyone, except Nashi and Storm, looked around, counting who was here.

Lexi was the first to catch on to what Storm meant. 

"Look! Here she comes!" Nashi pointed to a pale blue exceed in the distance, who was flying at high speed in their direction. 

Daisy immediately flew into Nashi's chest, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Nashi! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages!" 

"Daisy, you saw me two days ago." The others sweat dropped at their exchange, yet they were happy their favorite exceed had arrived. 

"Alright, now that we are all here, let us get a move on." Everyone nodded in agreement, and made their way to the ticket booth.

* * *

Nashi stared out the train window, looking towards the mountains in the distance. She hoped that this mission would go smoothly, she had so much on the line. Maybe then her father would let her go on the more exciting jobs! 

_Ha, yeah right. Dad would never let me see broad daylight ever again._

Nashi flinched as she felt Storm poke her shoulder, dragging her out of her thoughts. She thought he was asleep like the rest of their teammates.

"Hey, Star. Are you okay?" 

Nashi smiled at his nickname for her, remembering the day she showed him her magic. 

_"Storm! Storm, look! Check this out, Storm!"_

_An eight year old Nashi ran up to her friend, showing him her glowing hands._

_"Wow, that's so cool! But, what is it?"_

_"Just watch!"_

_The girl's face scrunched up in concentration, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. Storm could see the little stars that formed in her tiny hands._

_"Pretty! You're a star, Nashi!"_

_They both had the biggest smiles that day._

"I'm fine, Storm. Thank you." 

Storm gave her a blank look, and she knew she couldn't ever lie to him. 

"Let me rephrase that. What's wrong, Nashi?" 

She glanced down at the sleeping exceed on her lap, gently petting her head, and then back into Storm's eyes. They were blue, _so blue_. They were darker than Juvia's, but still so much lighter than Gray's.

"We can't fail this mission, Storm. It's our first S-Class quest as a team. We can't afford for anything bad to happen." 

Storm's eyes softened, and gently grabbed Nashi's hand. 

"We're Fairy Tail wizards, Nash. We never fail." She smiled at that, and couldn't help but shiver at the coldness of Storm's hand. It was weird, even though he didn't possess much of his father's magic, his hands were always freezing. 

"Are you nervous?" 

Storm rolled his eyes, letting go of her to cross his arms. 

"You already know the answer to that." 

Storm was always nervous before a job, no matter how difficult it was. They always reminded him that something can go wrong, that someone could get hurt, that they could-

Nashi put a small hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. She offered him a fanged smile, and he could feel his heart melt. She was going to kill him one of these days. 

"You should rest, we still have about an hour and a half before we get there." The pinkette agreed, and laid her head on Storm's shoulder. 

_Yeah, she was definitely going to kill him._

They had discussed the plan beforehand, and decided that they were going to spend the night in the town of Margaret, since it would be 3 hours by carriage to Eilad Village, since it was near the mountains. Storm was excited, he hadn't seen his Uncle Lyon and Aunt Meredy since the Harvest Festival last year. 

It wasn't long until he heard the soft snores of the girl on his arm, and he gently laid his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes, and welcomed the warm embrace of sleep. If Storm had stayed awake for just 5 minutes more, maybe he would have heard the sound of Gale's camera going off, and maybe he would've been able to punch the smirk off his face. 

Eventually, the train came to a stop, and the team had awoken. And so, a new adventure began. 

The group walked around the town of Margaret, trying to find a place they could stay for tonight. Soon, they stumbled across the Viper Inn. 

"Hello, we would like to book two rooms, please." Reiki, who was in front, spoke. 

The receptionist looked up at the group, quickly noticing the Fairy Tail insignia on Nashi's waist, and internally groaned. 

_I hope the town is still in tact tomorrow._

Despite her worry, the receptionist gave a cheery smile, and asked how long they will be staying. After getting the keys to their rooms, the group made their way towards the stairs. 

"Did you see the fear in her eyes? It never fails!" Nashi laughed. She always wore her long sleeved crop top, so her Fairy Tail mark was always on display for the world to see. 

Lexi giggled, while the rest of the team smirked. Well, all except for Reiki, who was slightly embarrassed that the reputation of their guild's destruction would follow them _everywhere_.

The boys settled into their respective rooms, while the girls relaxed in theirs. 

"So, Nashi," Rosemary began. "When's the wedding?" 

Nashi looked up from her book, shooting a puzzled glance at the red haired mage. 

"Wedding? What wedding?" 

"You and Storm's, silly." 

Rosemary, Lexi, and Daisy chuckled, the latter whispering 'She looooves him!' Nashi was still confused. 

"Storm and I aren't getting married...?" If the pink hair, scarf, and dragon slaying powers weren't enough hints as to who her father was, the lack of knowledge in the love department was **definitely** the biggest indication.

The girls just sighed, realizing she was hopeless. 

There was a knock on their door, it was Reiki. He was taking Lexi out on a date around town, which left Rosemary, Daisy, and Nashi down to three.

"Rose, what about you?" Nashi flipped the page in her book, not looking up at her friend. 

"Me? What about me?" 

Nashi smiled innocently, before replying. 

"When's your wedding with Gale?" 

Rosemary's face matched her hair, and the two boys next door could hear Nashi's laugh, and Daisy's chants of love. It appears that Nashi wasn't _that_ similar to her father after all. 

"I wonder what they're laughing abo- Gale? Are you alright?"

Gale's face matched Rosemary's. He cursed his enhanced hearing. He was going to kill that star breathing loud mouth, one of these days. 

"I'm fine." Gale murmured. 

"If you say so," Storm still had his eyebrow raised, but brushed off his friend's behavior, "Well, I'm going to go visit my aunt and uncle, I'll be back before dinner!"

* * *

"Stormy! Look at you! Have you gotten taller? You look so much like Gray!" 

"My love, please don't insult our nephew like that." 

"Oh hush, you!" 

Storm chuckled, he had missed them. It wasn't often that he got to see his aunt and uncle, but he was happy to know they don't change much. 

"So what brings you here, Storm?" The boy looked at Lyon, and explained to him that he was on a job.

"Speaking of which, have you two ever heard of the Eilad Village?" 

Lyon only shook his head, but Meredy seemed frozen in shock. 

"E-Eilad, Eilad Village? Are you sure that's where you're going?" 

"Yes...? Is something wrong?" 

Meredy suddenly turned serious, and ushered him to follow her. She opened the door that led to the basement, and the two descended the steps. When they got to the bottom, Meredy went over to her cabinet, and pulled out a file. 

"Years ago, back when I was in my guild, Crime Sorcière, I stumbled across that village with Sawyer. We had heard rumors about the people, and we went to go check it out, to see if anything strange was happening.

"Storm, I only stayed there for three days, and after that, I told myself I wouldn't step foot into Eilad ever again." Meredy let out a shaky breath, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. 

"Everywhere I went, it felt like someone or _something_ was watching me. I could barely sleep, and when I did, I would dream of my guildmates _dying._ Sawyer was the same way. This is all the information we could gather during our time there." 

Meredy thrust the file into Storm's hands, and he noticed the way her hands shook in fear. 

"Please, look over everything with your team tonight. Oh! I almost forgot!" The woman turned back to the cabinet, and opened a different drawer than the one before. She pulled out a small book, and Storm could tell it was old. Very, _very,_ old. 

"I found this when I was researching more about Poseidon, and I'm sure you can use this on your mission." 

She handed it to her nephew, and gave him a wary smile. It was a book of new spells, and Meredy can see the twinkle in his eyes as he read the letters on the cover. 

"Thank you, Aunt Meredy. For all of this." He gestured to the file and book in his hands, and his aunt gave a nod. 

* * *

"Do you feel that, Alcibie? Do you feel the impending battle upon us?" 

Bloodthirsty blue met furious purple. 

"Yes, Lord Calais." 


End file.
